


The Mistletoe Kiss

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Captain coming out, Child trauma, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Captain is missing, and Havers knows where to find him.
Relationships: Mary/Robin, The Captain & Pat Butcher, The Captain & Thomas Thorne, The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019), Thomas Thorne/Julian Fawcett
Kudos: 5





	The Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 相关设定：  
> Captain-TV producer  
> Havers-reporter  
> Pat-summer camp tutor  
> Thomas-writer  
> Kitty-opera singer(soprano)  
> Mary-photographer  
> Robin-vet  
> Fanny-wealthy executive(?)  
> Julian-MP(obviously)  
> GHTS: TV station where Captain and Havers work at  
> Button House: coffee shop where Thomas and Kitty used to work at, also the place where everyone meet each other.

+++

Captain失踪了。

星期三早上，Pat是第一个注意到Captain的缺席的人。他们每周三早晨都会一起吃早饭，五年来这件事雷打不动地进行，除去那些他们不得不爽约的时候——从来没有人无故缺席。

而那家咖啡馆也是他们遇到了其他朋友们的地方。Thomas在咖啡馆打工，总是一边擦着纯色马克杯一边撅着嘴巴和Captain拌嘴。Robin和Mary是第二年加入的——Mary在给人街拍的时候来这里买了一次三明治之后就变成了这家咖啡馆的常客。作为Mary的男朋友，Robin也就经常在自己不需要照顾小动物的时候过来。

而今天Captain并没有在八点零五分出现在这家名叫“纽扣屋”［1］的咖啡馆。Pat觉得有点奇怪，给Captain发了条短信，没得到回复。他猜或许Captain突然有了要紧的事，没有办法联系自己，所以并没有太在意。Pat清楚如果不是有什么异常情况，Captain任由风吹雨打一会一丝不苟地履行他为自己定制的时间表。

而一直到Thomas给Pat打电话，说Captain中午并没有来和他以及Julian一起吃午饭时Pat才隐隐觉得有些不对。“也许他终于遇到了某个人，在这么多年之后。”Thomas开玩笑地说道。“如果我们现在去他的公寓，说不定会看到他和一个姑娘睡在一起的样子呢。”

Pat愣了一下，没回答Thomas。他们八个人中唯一没有过任何感情关系的人就是Captain了。Mary和Robin已经订婚了——只是还没决定好婚礼的日期。Fanny去年刚离婚，现在正十分惬意地享受单身生活（以她十分posh的方式）。Kitty作为业内最出色的女高音，恐怕和每个音域的人都约过会——毕竟她是那么甜蜜可爱的女孩。和天天抱怨自己孤单落寞，没有人关心或爱的Thomas不同，Captain从没表现过对于恋爱的渴望。

“就像是一台精准运行的机器，遵守着他自己制定的规则，古板僵硬，冷冰冰的。”Thomas曾经这样小声地抱怨过，因为Captain不允许他违背规定在咖啡馆里养猫。但Captain并不是“冷冰冰”，他有着自己的喜好与热情，说起一些特定话题时会滔滔不绝。Captain只是——没有对任何人流露出友谊之外的好感。有一段时间他们还试过撮合Fanny和Captain，但事实证明他们对彼此一点兴趣都没有。

还是眼下的问题最重要。Pat的思绪回归到现在。Captain究竟能去哪里呢？

+++

星期三的晚饭一般都是在Mary的公寓里吃的。其一，因为她和Robin同居了，都住在这里。其二，因为他们的公寓是最整洁可爱，有生活气息的一个。而一直到吃饭最慢的Thomas都吃完了他的外卖（他为了奖励自己昨天去了健身房，给自己点了热量极高的一杯布丁，现在正叼着勺子跟Julian聊天），Captain都没有走进来，然后用他惯常的语调朝他们打招呼：“晚上好，朋友们［2］。”

出问题了。

Thomas过了一会也意识到了这件事，有些不安地抬头看向Pat。Captain没有和他们中的任何一个人联系——没有留下任何指示或是信息。那么，要么他们穿越到了一个Captain根本就不存在的平行世界，要么就是Captain失踪了。或是走丢了。总而言之，他不在这个房间，而他应该在的。

而这可不太好。

一方面来说，今天是12月23日，明天就是平安夜了。Captain是这群朋友中十分重要的一员——和Julian不同，他用他自己的方式陪伴着每一个人（例如开车来接演出完的Kitty回家，顺便生硬地朝她表示祝贺——不过讲道理Julian变成他们中的一员的唯一原因就是Thomas，除了Thomas之外的明眼人都能看出来）而大家都很希望能够和Captain一起度过这个圣诞。

在经过这么多年的相处、一同经历了那么多事情之后，其实朋友也都慢慢变得像家人一样了。从某种意义上来讲，Captain的问题就会是他们的问题，而不管是因为什么让Captain“离家出走”，他们都打算十分认真地解决它。

Pat披上外套，在寒冷的冬夜中走出门。他们分头去找Captain，而Pat决定去Captain经常跑步的公园找一圈。“他能在哪里”不算是一个能够用于形容现在局面的问题——真正的问题是，“他为什么不在这里？”为什么不在这一天，特殊的一天，和朋友与家人们（他们都已经把他们八个当成了一个大家庭）一起度过，而是无声无息地消失不见，连一条音讯都不留下？

Captain鲜少干这种不负责任的事情，他去百货商场买点水果都会十分严谨地发短信通知Pat“备用钥匙在信箱里面，我三十分钟之后回来，在此之前不需要担心我”。

Julian套上深蓝色的大衣，和围着围巾，看上去有点担心的Thomas一起踏进了夜色里。

一个小时之后，搜寻仍然没有任何结果。他们去遍了Captain曾经去过的地方，连他偶尔上班午休时会去买个烟熏火腿三明治的便利店都看了一遍。没有那个总穿着深绿色外套的身影。

“他真的没有联系过你吗？”Kitty在电话里问Pat。“我和Fanny把书店都看过了，心想他说不定又看到哪本讲军事的书看得入迷忘了回家也有可能。但他不在那里。Mary和Robin刚刚打电话告诉我GHTS的人说他今天根本就没有来上班。”

“GHTS？”Pat问，“Mary和Robin现在还在那里吗？”

“等等，我在问她——她说他们还在。”

Pat犹豫了一下：“你可以告诉Mary让Havers记者——那个棕眼睛的瘦高个——去找找Captain吗？或许他会知道他在哪里。”

+++

Havers和那位穿着明黄色的针织毛衣、戴着树脂镜片眼镜的女士以及她有着乱蓬蓬的胡子与明亮的蓝眼睛的恋人道了别，拿上自己的围巾出了门。他今天也发现Captain没来上班——Captain是他的上司（虽然他们明显是朋友关系）Havers并没有不识趣地去问为什么。但既然现在Captain的朋友们居然找到电视台这里来问他知不知道Captain的下落，他也觉得自己确实应该去找一找他。

他去的第一个地方就是GHTS楼下的室外停车场。Mary和Robin应该是坐公交车过来的——意味着他们在建筑的另一端下了车，根本不会看见正好端端停在路灯柱底下积攒的一堆积雪旁Captain那辆深灰色的宾利。

Havers双手插兜，微微弯下腰，站在Captain的车前，透过前窗和戴着眼镜，围着围巾，有些惊讶地看着突然出现的Havers的Captain对视。他猜到Captain会在这里——倒不是因为他知道这里是Captain的秘密基地什么的，只是一个侥幸的猜测。

“你想聊聊吗？”Havers朝Captain比口型。Captain过了一下才反应过来，把车门给Havers打开：“进来吧。”Captain说，“我没开空调，希望你没有特别冷。”

Havers坐了进来。“哇。”他轻声感叹了一下，“这就是你的车。你今天坐在这待了一天？”

“什么？没有，当然没有。只是不知道该去哪里了。早上在海德公园坐了很久，下午就只是漫无目的地散步。圣诞节人流总这么多。”Captain说道，努力回避开Havers马上就要问起的事情。

“那么……这算是一次出逃？”Havers问。和Captain预期之中的问题不太一样——他原本以为对方会问“为什么要逃走”，然后他就不得不解释一遍自己为什么要逃走。他不想对Havers撒谎，实际上，他不想跟任何人撒谎，但他同时也不想面对自己逃走的原因。

“是的，可以把它当成一次出逃。”Captain回答，摘掉自己的眼镜，疲惫地闭上了双眼：“只是没那么惊心动魄罢了。”

“逃离什么？”

“我猜是我自己吧，大概。”Captain说，睁开了双眼，和Havers对视。“这恐怕也算不上出逃，出逃一般情况下都要更惊心动魄——要更刺激一些。但今天我没有任何这些感觉。我只觉得窒息，Havers，我觉得有什么很沉很沉的东西压在我的肩膀上，坠在我的胃里，牵扯着我的脚踝。我感觉喘不过气。这可能更像是一次无声的崩溃。我一想到它，就心乱如麻。但我不得不去思考它，我意识到我必须要认清自己的身份，和自己的心——但天知道我有多害怕，Havers。”Captain把自己的脸埋在手掌里，慢慢地吐出一口气。

“害怕什么？”Havers问，“马上就要圣诞节了，你不应该为任何事情感到害怕。”

“你难道没法靠着之前的对话猜出来吗？我害怕我自己。”

“唔。”Havers若有所思地说道，发出一个轻轻的鼻音。“你愿意告诉我为什么吗？——我不想给你压力。如果你不想的话，可以不用跟我说。不过我猜或许你也想找人倾诉一下。”

“不——不用担心，你没有给我压力。实际上，很多时候我们都需要靠着对话来认清一些事实。我害怕我自己，Havers，是因为我觉得我身体里某个地方出了问题。我感觉我自己每一天，每一分，每一秒，都在逐渐变成一个更大的错误。而这是仅仅跟我自己有关的错误——和其他人无关。”

“Havers，我应该从哪里说起呢？从最难以启齿的地方说起吧。你应该知道——我是同性恋。”Captain在说出这个词时面容平静，只是低下头来看了看自己指甲修剪得整整齐齐的双手。Havers并没有什么表示，只是安静地点了点头，示意他继续说下去。

“而我为此感到惶恐。我不讨厌像我这样的人——我不讨厌性少数群体，当然我自己也是他们中的一员。我支持他们——我们——他们为权利与平等高高挥舞起美丽的旗子，让每一种不同的颜色都平等地显现在阳光下。但是我从不觉得我自己也是那个群体中的一员。我值得被人同等对待吗？我怀疑着——挣扎着。”Captain看向Havers温暖的棕色眼睛——它们在车外路灯与地上白雪的反射下显得熠熠生辉——然后移开了目光。

“但是我仍然无法抑制地为自己感到羞愧，Havers。而我甚至因为我感到羞愧这件事而感到羞愧，压力与焦虑就像是滚雪球一样越滚越大。而它们最初只不过是那么小、那么小的一件事——几乎微不足道，但是对于当时的我来说就像是杰克的魔豆［3］，很快就会飞快地变成再也无法拔去的巨型藤蔓。”

“你介意告诉我是什么事吗？”Havers问道。他们的对话已经形成了一种固定的模式，其实他不需要再问Captain这个问题Captain也会说下去。但他还是问了，为了再确认一遍他们之间建立起的信任与默契，为了让Havers自己那颗试探的心停止怀疑。他看清Captain双眼里与渴望纠缠在一起的痛苦，看清Captain躲闪背后的真心。

“怎么会介意呢？”Captain叹了一口气。他今天在Havers面前已经叹了三次气了，第一次是他欲言又止，考虑是否要把这件沉重的事情说给Havers听；第二次是他微微仰头，在脑海里浏览抹不去的记忆与心情；第三次是——

是他说“我不可能介意跟你说这件事，Havers，我信任你。”

“是很小的时候发生的事情了，实际上。”Captain将自己的眼镜摘了下来，放松他疲惫的双眼：它们和大海是同样的颜色，一种近似于沉默的深蓝。“我的家庭对于性少数群体的意见是很严苛的，但小时候我并不知道这件事。当时我十一岁——快要十二岁了，我最好的朋友来我家玩，我们在吃晚饭时聊到学校的一个老师。新来的数学老师，总是穿白衬衫，有一头金发和棕色的、蜜糖般的眼睛……”

“我不喜欢他！”他最好的朋友重重地说道。“女孩们都喜欢他，就因为他蠢透了的金发，还有他讲课时偶尔冒出的那几句法语。说实在的，谁不会说法语啊？Bonjour! Bonsoir! Bon appetite!［4］”

“真的吗？”他用叉子将一块鸡肉——鸡胸肉——塞进嘴里：“我倒是觉得他挺可爱的。至少，我挺喜欢他——”

他没能把这句话说完。父亲猛地站起身，椅子在地板上划出难听的噪音。餐桌上方的灯原本就没有那么明亮，父亲的身影几乎挡住了所有光源：“你让我蒙羞。不要再说话了，把你的晚饭吃完，你被禁足了。”

那一瞬间他觉得自己也许说了什么不可挽回的话，或是做了什么天大的错事。被父亲当着朋友的面这样毫不留情地训斥是他人生中第一次——哪怕之前他不小心打碎了家里的花瓶都没有被这样骂过——一股羞愧感涌上他的心头，他不知道原因，但他知道自己肯定说了什么不对的事情。

他模模糊糊地意识到，对待一名同性，是不能运用这种语气、产生这种想法的。这是一件令人难堪的事情，是一个会让他被羞辱、被训斥、被禁足的错误。它应该被改正过来。

“我明白了。”Havers慢慢地说，“所以你总是摆脱不掉这种‘自己正在犯错’的感觉。而你还在为自己无法摆脱这种感觉而羞愧。是这样吗？”

Captain没有在看他。他沉默地看向车窗外正纷纷扬扬落下来的雪花，过了一会才回答Havers：“车里有点闷，我们出去吧。”他推开车门。冬夜寒冷而清明的空气扑在他们的脸上。Captain靠在自己的车上，仔细地把自己的格子围巾围好，然后又叹了一口气，呵出的白气很快消失在空气中。

“是的。”他回答了Havers的问题。“并且，我为自己不敢跟朋友们说起这件事而感到羞愧，我背叛了他们的信任——他们对我的信任。Fanny决定要离婚的时候第一个告诉我的人就是我，Thomas也跟我倾诉过他的秘密［5］。他们说我是一个值得信赖的朋友，但是在面对这种事时我却仍然没有告诉他们。我是一个不擅长爱的人，Havers，我从来没有真正学会过如何去爱。”

“可是你分明十分会爱。”Havers认真地说，和Captain一起靠在车上。他比Captain要高，所以把自己往前挪了挪，好可以和Captain处在同一高度上对视。Captain脸上露出了反对的表情，但迅速消失了——取代而至的是一个微笑：“真的吗？那你可以和Thomas吵一架了。”

“我没有在开玩笑。”Havers拿手肘撞了一下Captain，后者轻声笑了出来：“那我建议你举例说明，Havers，最好再来一次劝说型演讲［6］——反正我们也没有什么别的事情好做。”

“真的吗？”Havers反问道，“刚刚Mary闲聊时告诉了我很多有关于你的事情。她用来形容你的那个词是“有安全感”。我猜或许这是“负责任”的另一种说法？接着她举例，你是如何会记住自己答应过的每一件事——有时对方都快忘了你还记得；你有多可靠，不管发生了什么，你都能迅速地提出解决方案。”

“她有没有告诉你那些解决方案没有一个成功过？显然，我面对突发事件的做法与大部分人的做法都不一样。”Captain笑了，似乎为自己说的话感到有些不好意思：“虽然最后事情还是会被解决，但那都是我们一起的结果了——和我最初的方案可以说是毫不相干。”

“她说了，”Havers回答，微微抬了抬头，眼角弯成温和的弧度：“她的原话是——‘我们经常在背后抱怨他简直是线性思维模式［7］的代言人’，但是——‘有他在第一时间站起来带领我们永远是让人放心的。他就像是我们的咖啡馆里的领袖［8］’——Cap，你应该知道，你并不亏欠你的朋友们爱。他们都知道这点，知道你在以自己的方式爱他们。”

“爱是多样的。”Havers微笑着说，凑得离Captain近了一些，他们两个人之间的距离不超过七厘米。Captain感到自己的心脏漏跳了一拍，而他不知道是因为他心中那堵被他自己用不安与惶恐堆砌出的、关押着真正的自己的砖墙在听到Havers说的这句话时瞬间粉碎成无数微小的碎末，还是因为那双正温柔地注视着自己的棕色双眼正熠熠生辉地闪着光，看上去如此温暖，又如此可靠。

“我猜你已经知道我想说什么了，对吗？”Havers退后了，仰起头看着天上飘落下来、被路灯的灯光照得透亮的雪花，把时间留给Captain去思考。他的颈部线条很好看，喉结被围巾遮住，Havers轻轻呵出一口气，于是那些白气就在空中迅速地四散开来。

爱是多样的，Captain想，我们总以为这指的是人与人之间的爱，但实际上爱不管从哪种角度来说都是多样的。没有界限，没有限制，没有对错之分，没有正确的模式，有的只是它本身。无论是哪种形式，都同样宝贵、同样美丽、同样值得珍惜。爱就像是圣诞树下的礼物，Captain漫无边际地想道，等待着我们去打开它的包装纸。就像是一首只有与自己有相同赫兹的鲸鱼才能听见的颂歌，像是等待着被对的那个侦测器扫描到的条形码。它是私密的，亲昵的，且每个人都有不同的感悟与理解。

这是一个粗粝而坚硬，从每一个细微的角落都生长出荆棘与尖刺的世界。很少有人能够靠着自己的力量挣脱束缚与桎梏。要隔开它们吗？要软化它们。那些苦难再不可逆转，也有让它们变得不那么煎熬的方法。爱不会让我们变强大——它让我们所面对的重重困难变弱小。就像是一个专属于两人的浪漫邀约，邀请你与我一起——弱化这世界，直到我们眼里只有彼此。

“我邀请你和我一起打开这份礼物的包装纸，一起书写我们自己的童话与诗篇；邀请你和我跳一场双人舞，眼神缠绵，指尖勾连，两颗心也热烈地相融合，包裹爱也被爱包裹；邀请你和我一起躲藏在爱的盾牌下、小屋里——让我们做彼此的盔甲与毛毯，用它的力量经历风雨与磨难。我邀请你与我相爱。”

+++

“哈，老海象［9］独白不错，很漂亮的暗喻与排比句。有时候我真觉得你应该替我把那段我卡了很久的表白戏给写了。”Thomas的声音在不远处响起，Captain才意识到自己在不经意间把想法轻声说了出来［10］。Thomas穿着他巧克力色的外套，有点艰难地从灌木丛中挤进来，走到Captain面前，看上去像一只毛茸茸的小动物。雪花落在他棕色的卷发上，Thomas有些不耐烦地捋了一把，手掌被雪花弄得湿漉漉的。

“听说你有话要跟我们说？”Pat问，和其他人三三两两从停车场的正面绕了进来。Kitty看上去好像刚结束一场演出就过来了，还穿着礼裙、戴着首饰，外面套了件黑色的羽绒大衣。Fanny看上去好像以自己为圆心画了一个直径为十米的隐形的圆，然后毫不留情地审视［11］着被这个圆里含括进去的所有东西，包括那些落在他们身上的雪花。

Captain深吸了一口气：“是的。”他说，“很早以前我就应该跟你们说这件事了。朋友们——你们每一个人对于我来说，都十分重要，虽然我很少承认这一点。还有不到两个小时，实际上，”他低下头看了看手表：“不到一小时三十五分钟就要到平安夜了。明晚的这个时候，我们会聚在一起，玩一切Pat想让我们玩的游戏，假装不知道那全部都是给夏令营十三到十四岁的青少年玩的，接着Thomas要给我们讲五到十个不等的圣诞相关故事，Kitty，一如既往，她用过于常人的音量与音高唱起圣诞颂歌。Fanny是那个喝蛋奶酒喝到醉醺醺的人，Robin坐在沙发角落拉着Julian研究象棋，把圣诞老人的小人塑像放到棋盘上当新型棋子——而这一切都让我意识到我是多么幸运，有你们存在于我生命里，如此幸运去拥有你们的爱，并且——感谢Havers——”他朝Havers那个方向轻微地点了点头：“多么幸运能够以我自己的方式去爱你们，并且被你们接纳。”

“我现在要讲的事情也和爱有关。你们对这个口号应该很熟悉：爱就是爱［12］。”Captain平淡地环视了一圈他的朋友们，Thomas微微瞪大了双眼，但没有人说话，都在等待Captain继续说下去。

“今天是很特殊的一天。我打破了许多我自己制定的规则，也以一种十分挣扎的方式打破了从我童年起就锁扣在我双手上的、罪恶的镣铐。爱从不是罪恶的，朋友们，所以，在这特别的一天，站在这辆今天陪着我逃去公园独自崩溃的深灰色宾利旁边，我要跟你们说：我是性少数群体中的一员，并且我为此感到骄傲。确切地来说，我是一名男同性恋［13］，LGBTQ+中的那个G。很久以来，我都为此感到羞愧，并不是为了我的性取向感到羞愧——而是为自己。我一直支持性少数群体追求自己的权益，但我从不觉得我应该是其中的一员，我感到羞愧，我感到我自己是个罪人，这样解释起来还有些拗口，我觉得我有罪，因为我为自己感到羞愧。”

“同时我还因为我没有把这件事告诉你们而感到羞愧。但是——在经过一些十分耗费精力的对话，以及一次不愉快的童年记忆回放后，我最终还是意识到爱是无罪的。爱就是爱，爱只能是爱，我的愧疚是本不应该存在的情绪。因此，我要说：我代表圣诞精神，以槲寄生的名义，原谅我自己。当然，还有爱自己与你们。”

“并且，提前祝你们圣诞快乐。”

+++

已经是不折不扣的深夜了，除了他们一行人踩着雪，三三两两地聊着天往回走的声音之外四周一片静谧。雪花安静地飘落到每一个人身上，让Captain看上去多出了两道白色的肩章。Julian和Thomas正争论不休地朝前走去，语气越来越激烈，速度也越来越快，直到他们变成了Captain眼里的两个小小人影。

Robin和Mary像任何一对已经订婚的未婚夫妻一样，享受着这属于他们的浪漫时光。Kitty在一旁挽着Mary的手，幸福地唱歌：“飞远去的/是那只蓝鸟/留下来的/是一只新鸟/他歌颂爱情/当我们漫步在这冬日仙境里时。”［14］，虽然那只正收敛起翅膀，冷漠地停在黑色的尖头栅栏上方的鸟其实是只乌鸦。

Captain和Havers很快就变成了队伍最末端的两个人。Havers的大衣很长，一直垂到他膝盖处，留下两截被长裤包裹的小腿。Captain略有些好奇，既然Havers穿了浅口皮鞋，那么是否也穿了配套的深色正装袜，就像是莱安德克［15］画里经常出现的那样。但他没有问这个，而是稍微加快脚步，走到Havers身边：“谢谢你今晚花时间来找我。”他感谢道。

“没关系，我没有什么别的事好做。更何况，我很荣幸能够做这个让你终于走出衣柜的人。你的朋友们很爱你，你很幸运。”Havers冲着Captain微笑，咧嘴咧得像是十四五岁的青少年，两颗虎牙尖尖的。

“实际上，说到这个，明天我们会在我的公寓那里等待圣诞节的到来。你愿意来吗？不算是一个‘派对’，大家就坐在一起喝喝蛋奶酒，玩玩龙与地下城，不过Thomas可能会坐在餐桌旁边拿着圆珠笔和本子赶稿子，取决于他的编辑心情怎样……你也见过我的朋友们了，他们都是很好相处的一群人。有点跑题了，”Captain好像有点紧张：“我只是想邀请你过来，因为我想和所有我珍重的人一起度过圣诞……就这样。”

“当然愿意了——谢谢你愿意邀请我。我会带点我做的圣诞饼干过来的。”

“你还会烘焙？”

“不算‘会’啦，只是一点爱好——不过它们还是很好吃的。你必须要尝尝我做的姜汁饼干，它们有时候造型看上去会有点奇怪，因为我总是没法控制好画五官时的力度，但是我保证它们都如出一辙地美味。”Havers显然很喜欢现在这个话题，语气听上去十分兴奋。

“太棒了，”Captain笑着说，“我很期待。”

“还有，”Havers停下了脚步，认真地注视着Captain：“我不敢相信我要在这个时候跟你说这件事，但是……你会给你的公寓布置上圣诞装饰品，对吧？”

Captain愣了一下，有点惊讶地挑了挑眉：“好吧，完全没预料到的问题，但是，会。Kitty从两个月之前就开始计划要怎么布置了。铃铛，花环，圣诞袜，雪花装饰品，挂上拐杖糖和星星的圣诞树，基本就是‘什么都有’的意思。”

“我的意思是，会有槲寄生吗？”Havers问。

“……噢。原来你想问这个。噢。呃——当然会有槲寄生，会有很多很多槲寄生，它们会在那里。我也会。会有槲寄生。”Captain慌乱地回答道，和Havers凝视着彼此。Julian在远处几乎是大吼着抱怨“为什么你的手这么冰”的声音打破了他们凝固在彼此身上的眼神。

“我该在这里转弯了，”Havers说，“我走那条路。”

“那么，再见，晚安。我期待明天能够早点见到你。”Captain回答，Havers又露出了一个微笑：“你的眼镜上有雪。但是我会确保明天我能够更清楚地看清你的眼睛的。”

Fin.

小番外：

Captain和Havers在槲寄生下接吻了，毫无疑问，虽然他们并没有那么快确定恋爱关系。Robin和Mary在第二年的二月中旬举办了婚礼，暂时决定不要孩子，毕竟他们已经有了‘孩子’——那些Robin的兽医诊所里没被人领养走的猫猫狗狗现在都变成了他们俩捧在手心的珍宝。Pat和Captain还是每个星期三都一起去纽扣屋咖啡馆吃早饭，曾经在夏令营曾经由Pat带队的孩子们有时候还会来看看Pat，跟他分享自己的生活。他们还是会在Robin和Mary的公寓里一起吃晚饭，只不过多了一个Havers。

Kitty的演出越来越顺利，她开始进行全球巡演，还被邀请到戛纳音乐节上唱歌。Fanny的公司开始和海外进行跨国合作，所以Fanny又买了一套房子——不，不是另外一套豪华到像白金汉宫的双排别墅，是纽扣屋。她把纽扣屋买了下来，现在那家让他们相遇并变成朋友的咖啡馆永远都是‘他们’的咖啡馆了。

Thomas和Julian，意外地，仍然没有正儿八经谈恋爱。一部分原因是因为Thomas身边可不止Julian一个能够和他谈恋爱的人——住在Thomas公寓对门的那个有着红色的头发与北爱尔兰口音的男人似乎对Thomas很感兴趣，经常带着腼腆的笑容在楼道里与Thomas打招呼（和他合租的那个金发艺术家对此感到有点不爽，不过他似乎对很多事情都感到不爽，艺术家嘛，总得有点怪癖），经常光顾咖啡馆的那个叫Isabel的漂亮姑娘和Thomas也经常一起去看电影，还有那个，用Thomas的话来说，“很英俊但是我就是看他不爽”的作家，看上去也是Thomas潜在恋爱对象列表中的一员。

但一切都会有一个美好的结果的。毕竟，他们有爱，而这就够了。

注释

1.纽扣屋，Button House直译。  
2.“Evening,folks.”此处Captain称呼鬼鬼们为folks有两个含义：一，folks是现在很多人为了性别平等以及尊重性少数群体呼吁用来取代“guys”的一个中性称呼；二，folks也可以用来称呼家人——尤其是近亲属。  
3.杰克的魔豆，出处为童话故事《杰克与魔豆》，故事里杰克买来的魔豆长高长大，一直能通到天空最顶上巨人的住所。  
4.早上好，晚上好，祝您有个好胃口  
5.Thomas的秘密：有一年秋天Thomas写作生涯尤其不顺，投稿处处碰壁，房租都交不起。他只跟Captain说了这件事，没有跟其他朋友讲。  
6.Persuasive speech，演讲的一种形式，主要演讲技巧有DAFOREST- direct address直接称呼、alliteration押头韵、facts事实、opinion个人意见、rhetorical question反问句、emotive language情绪化语言、statistics数据以及triplets排比句。  
7.线性思维模式，指一根筋  
8.《悲惨世界》中，ABC的朋友们聚会的地方名叫缪尚咖啡馆。其中一心向着人民、革命与平等的安灼拉被他们称为“领袖”。此处这么用与ABC的朋友们的理念无关。  
9.Thomas在原剧里偷偷叫过Captain老海象，但无论如何其实在这里用这个叫法让我觉得有些奇怪，如果让你感到脱离角色我十分抱歉。  
10.我不知道这世界上会不会有人真的干这种事，我自己没有干过，如果觉得不合理plz原谅我。  
11.Judge，但是我想不到和judge完全一个意思的中文  
12.Love is love  
13.Captain在这里用的词是Homosexual，所以后面他又说明了一下是Gay。  
14.圣诞金曲《Winter Wonderland》的歌词  
15.莱安德克，指美国画家J.C.Leyendecker，美国插画黄金时代的一名画家

**Author's Note:**

> Red-headed man living across Thomas’ apartment-ben’s plague pit ghost in season one  
> Grumpy blonde artist-Walter, ben’s plague pit ghost in season two  
> The charming writer whom Thomas dislikes-Byron


End file.
